


29

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	29

【KA】《你我之间，只是游戏》（29）

 

晚期患者荔枝Litchi

 

注：本文OOC

不喜慎入

 

  
总算是大功告成了，Kongphop直起腰来。望着里面被各种食物塞得满满当当，外面还贴满了写着各种注意事项便利贴，此时早已经失去原貌的冰箱，Kongphop只觉得心满意足。

“以后就由我来负责喂饱你家冰箱。”青年立下誓言，言下之意就是要喂饱眼前这个男人。

Arthit抱臂倚墙而立，青年这副姿态，十分坦然，俨然以男主人自居，不清楚内情的人还真以为他是这个家的一家之主。

“这不是你的工作职责。”

“我是以游戏对象的身份做这些事，你不用有什么心理负担。”青年狡黠一笑，“以后说不定我会经常来呢。”

“你下次要是再来，我就把门锁换了。”Arthit面无表情地说道。

“经理，您也太无情了吧。”青年抱怨道，“更何况，您也希望我常来吧。”

“那只是你单方面的说辞。”

Arthit背过身去，不再看他。

“你的身体……还好吧……”Kongphop虽然爱逗弄他，但是昨晚他的确做得有点狠了。许久吃不到肉，他为他禁欲了那么久，难免会心急。

“我没事。”Arthit不想再同他浪费口舌，也不知是谁昨夜不知分寸地索取。青年修长的手指按在男人的腰上，富有节奏地动作起来。

“你做什么？”Arthit想拍掉在他腰间肆意妄为的那双手，那双手却像是装了吸盘一样，怎么拍都拍不掉。

“你要是不给我按，我就吻你。”青年收拢了臂弯，将他紧紧搂在怀里。

Arthit双眼微睁，他岂是轻易受制于人的性格，于是他挣扎起来。青年的吻像雨点般密密麻麻地落在他的耳后、脖颈，为了惩罚他的不配合，他还烙下一枚红印。

后颈传来一阵酥麻的感觉，被烙下吻痕的Arthit回过头，正打算训斥一番。青年找准时机，吻住了他的双唇，不给他理论的机会。两人纠缠在一起，谁也不肯先认输，似乎先低头的人。

Arthit虽然事业有为，但是在这方面却是个不折不扣的雏，在Kongphop的攻势下很快便败下阵来，双脚软得几乎站不住。

Kongphop顺势把他压倒在沙发上，品尝那两片嫣红薄唇。待他尽兴过后，才松开了抓着男人的手。他撑起身子饶有趣味地打量男人，身下人眼角微微泛红，唇边勾出了银丝，显得格外诱人。

同事们哪里会想到，他们眼中雷厉风行，冷漠如冰的男人，有着不为人所知的诱人的模样。

这样的Arthit，只有我能够占有。

Kongphop不由得窃喜，手又悄悄挪到了Arthit的腰侧揉捏起来。差点忘了正事，他暗道。

“我的按摩手法还是可以的，以前我经常给我妈按摩，您看这个力道合适吗？”

Kongphop居然又搞突袭，一逞色欲之后，还不忘这件事。Arthit并不想在他面前示弱，尽管他的腰的确被Kongphop折腾一晚后直到现在还是酸痛无比。

在商场上，把自己的薄弱之处暴露给对手是大忌。而他在Kongphop面前，已经泄露了太多弱点。

上位者被下位者玩弄于鼓掌之中，他的尊严不允许他一次又一次地受制于人。他的身体，他的欲望，都如此轻易地被另一个男人煽动。这样的改变，很陌生。

“你回去吧。”男人推开Kongphop，起身坐好，努力平复自己的呼吸和心中泛起的波澜。

“好，你好好休息。”

Kongphop被推开也不气恼，昨天今天都捞够本了。把人惹恼了，对他可没什么好处。

Arthit没有送他到门口。

从那以后，青年雷打不动天天蹲守在他家门口，总能寻了各种五花八门的理由进他家门，每次来青年手里总是提着各种食物，就像是专门来投喂他。

他以为他可以用冷漠逼Kongphop主动退却，Kongphop却像铁了心一般迎难而上。

他独来独往，早已习惯了一个人的生活，而Kongphop有自己的家人，和家人的关系也不差。有家不回，非要死皮赖脸地赖在他家里，他实在不明白Kongphop的真实想法。

其实他完全可以把青年赶出去，只是他没有这么做。

他也不知道自己是怎么了。除了Not，没有一个人能走进他的生活。

曾经有人试图闯入他的禁地，都被他拒之门外。而这次的外来者有着超乎常人的耐心与毅力，慢慢渗透进他的生活，而他一次又一次地妥协，一次又一次地退让。这些变化对他来说太过反常。

人一旦习惯了某个人或者某件事的存在，就会生出点别的不该有的情绪和期待。

有人会对区区一个游戏对象认真至此吗？他对他那些男朋友女朋友，也是这般事无巨细吗？

他不想去深究，只是青年的行为令人迷惑。

他控制不住自己在Kongphop身下高潮。但是至少，他还能守住自己的心，不能因为Kongphop而动摇。

尽管心境早已不同以往，但是Arthit在公司没有表现出任何异样。Kongphop也一如往常与Arthit相处。

Arthit去卫生间想事情，Kongphop在身边他没办法集中注意力。因为Kongphop借着工作之便，一抓住机会就揩油，有好几次差点被推门而入的同事撞见。

只有卫生间，是他进不来的。

青年突然出现在他身后，原来Arthit进来的时候，Kongphop趁他不备也挤了进来，把门扣锁上，堵住了Arthit的退路。

Arthit转过身，Kongphop的眼神太深邃，似乎多看一眼都能被他双眸吸进去。

这气氛太暧昧，Arthit正想呵斥眼前人，Kongphop却上前一步，Arthit被他压在卫生间的隔板上。

Kongphop拿出手机，打出几行字。

“外面还有人，你想让他们知道我和你待在同一个卫生间里吗？”

Arthit这才意识到门外还有人，此时外面传来别人的说话声。

“话说销售部的Jim和公关部的Dara在谈恋爱诶。”

“真的假的？”

“当然是真的，我连他们俩约会的视频都有。”

“你从哪弄来的？”

“他们俩情难自已，在公司档案室里激吻的视频，现在同事群里都传遍了。”

Arthit与Kongphop四目相对。

几个男同事在门外围了好几圈，一边观看视频一边时不时发出啧啧声。

“哇，这也太刺激了吧。”

“正大光明不如偷情有滋味哇。”

“我也想搞办公室恋情。”

“你们不怕被拍到？档案室平时去的人那么少，他们俩都能被拍到。再说了，公司到处是摄像头，我可不敢冒险。唯一不装摄像头的地方也只有卫生间了。”

门外的对话，一字不落全都进了Arthit的耳朵。

Arthit顿时感觉如芒在背。办公室恋情，他和Kongphop之间，连办公室恋情都算不上。

如果传出去，别人也只会说是潜规则与性骚扰吧。

虽然Arthit和Kongphop身形纤细，但是两个大男人挤在同一个卫生间里，实在有些难受。幸好卫生间的隔板与地板之间是无缝连接的，不然在旁边上卫生间的人可以看到两双男式皮鞋。

“我们走吧，待会好几个部门要开会呢。”同事们相约一同离开了卫生间。

屏息凝神，竖耳倾听，同事们的脚步声渐渐地听不见了。确定卫生间没有其他人之后，Arthit终于得到喘息的机会，他压低了声音怒道：

“他们就在门外，你疯了吗？！”

“对不起，我实在忍不住了。”

Kongphop有些愧疚，看到Arthit去了卫生间，他也跟着去了。本来他只想单纯地想和Arthit开个恶作剧，他喜欢看到Arthit因为他的恶作剧露出和平日不一样的表情。但是两人共处一室，Arthit的呼吸离他那么近，扑在他的脸上，他的心都痒了。

Arthit低头看了一眼，青年的下腹已经高高隆起，被西裤勾勒出了形状，令人无法忽视。如果没人帮他解决，他就得自己解决了。

Kongphop对他关注备至，恐怕也只是为了解决生理需求。所以刚才挤进来，也只是为了找他泄欲。天底下的男人都一样，他心中了然。

他突然认清了这一点，不知为何，心头像是放下了一块石头，那些日子里他的纠结与挣扎仿佛都是多余的。

如果他们二人之间有感情存在，那这一切就不一样了。他为这样的假设而心惊肉跳。

只是青年从未对他言爱，他也不曾有过，他们每次见面都是解决生理需求。他见识过青年的无情与多情，他不认为青年对他如此用心是因为动心。

青年的行为只能用图个新鲜来解释，毕竟拒绝他的人太少了。

他也是男人，解决生理需求再简单不过了。既然如此，那就遂了他的愿吧。

Arthit伸出手，扯过Kongphop的深色领带。

男人的脸近在眼前，Kongphop睁大了眼睛。这是Arthit第一次在清醒状态下主动亲吻他，Arthit的唇冰凉柔软，令人无法抗拒。

青年愣在原地，任由男人动作。男人的吻并不具有攻击性，反而有些生涩，辗转间点燃了青年的欲火。青年把持不住，一只手托住男人的后脑勺，另一只手揽过Arthit的腰身，拉近二人的距离，反客为主，加深了这个意料之外的吻。

Kongphop这下终于明白为什么有人喜欢在公司做ai，人都是喜欢追求刺激的动物。虽然他喜欢私密的空间，但是偶尔在人多的地方来一发也未尝不可。

一吻终了，Arthit微喘着用手推开了Kongphop，俯下身，在青年讶异的目光中拉下了拉链。那一处被Arthit手掌心包裹着的触感，有种说不出的奇妙。男人从未主动替他解决生理需求，如今这般主动令他始料未及。

看来这段时间的调教颇具成效。

男性荷尔蒙的气息在这个狭小的空间弥漫开来，青年努力抑制自己的喘息声，毕竟随时都会有人来卫生间。男人的手法虽然并不熟练，但是一想到能让高高在上的男人为他服务，没一会儿，他就在Arthit手中泄了出来。

Kongphop抽出几张卫生纸，把男人手上的白浊清理干净。

两人整理好略显凌乱的仪容，抚平西装上的褶皱。

“待会我先出去，你等几分钟再出来。”Arthit沉声道。

Kongphop心领神会，小心驶得万年船，这毕竟不是在家里，Arthit身份敏感，为了避嫌，Arthit的做法是正确的。

“好。”

Arthit抓着门把手，将门推开一半，像是突然想起了什么，他收住脚步回头问：

“满意了吗？”

“当然，我很满意。”Kongphop露出一个玩味的笑容，虽然他想把眼前人就地正法，但是环境不允许。

Arthit神色复杂地看了他一眼，头也不回地走了。

 

 

未完待续……


End file.
